


Logan Just Wants to be Held, Y'all.

by wow_thats_angsty



Series: Sander Sides but it's Slice of Life. [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author Projecting onto Logic | Logan Sanders, Caring Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Caring Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Caring Deceit | Janus Sanders, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Sweetheart, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, IM SOFT OKAY, Im not just crack ya know, Light Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Feelings, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Sweetheart, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, This is just me being really tender, good boyos, they're so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wow_thats_angsty/pseuds/wow_thats_angsty
Summary: Logan observes that dark sides and finds that they are quite close (and physically affectionate.) Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Can be read as romantic or plantonic, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sander Sides but it's Slice of Life. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021257
Comments: 9
Kudos: 177





	Logan Just Wants to be Held, Y'all.

**Author's Note:**

> I was just kinda sad earlier and did a cathartic thingy madoodle fic to help release my emotions. Might delete this later. Who knows. Not super proud of this fic but I thought it was cute so.

Logan had just started noticing how close the dark sides were. Even though Virgil, Janus, and Remus claimed they all hated each other, their actions signaled otherwise.

-

Logan was sitting in the living room, relatively hidden from anyone in the kitchen. He was almost entirely focused on his work. Almost. 

Janus was simply eating a sandwich. Minding his own business. When in walks Remus. He noticed Janus eating a sandwich and walked over to him. Logan had been expecting Remus to steal it or maybe just start taunting Janus for no reason (as he usually did) Instead, Remus leaned over Janus’s shoulder and opened his mouth slightly. Without missing a beat, Janus raised the sandwich to Remus’s lips. Remus quickly took a bite and moved on. Neither of them batted an eye. It seemed to come so naturally to them. 

Logan thought it peculiar. He started paying closer attention to how the dark sides interacted. He believed this provided valuable insight into their characters. 

\- 

Virgil had been sitting in the living room, reading an astronomy book he borrowed from Logan. Janus had walked in. Nothing off about him. Nothing strange about that. What was strange was that Janus sat on Virgil’s lap. Virgil made no complaint, no hissing, no snark. In fact, Virgil had adjusted to make it easier for Janus to sit on his lap. He gently took off Janus’s hat and placed it gingerly on the couch. He then ran his fingers through Janus’s hair as Janus laid his head on Virgil’s chest. Virgil had continued with his book, which was now resting in his other hand. 

Logan had never seen this kind of tenderness from Virgil. The man was practically all snark. But he watched in awe as Virgil cooed to Janus, telling him that everything would be alright. Virgil dog-eared the page he was on and set the book down. He wrapped his arms around Janus and held him gently. With love and care. 

Logan would never admit it but he was jealous of the closeness the dark sides had with one another. Patton, Logan, and Roman were friends, of course. But they were never all that close. They enjoyed spending time together, sure, but they were never openly vulnerable with one another. Never allowing themselves to be completely at ease with one another. 

Logan’s curiosity and longing for what the dark sides had with each other drove him to observe them more closely. Even more closely than before. 

-

Virgil had been making tea. Earlier, he had told Logan that his throat was sore. Logan watched as Virgil bobbed the tea bag with grace and poise. Something unexpected from Virgil. 

Remus had entered the kitchen and hugged Virgil from behind. Virgil wasn’t startled in the slightest. Like this was a normal occurrence for him. Logan was shocked when Virgil learned into Remus’s touch. 

“You alright, Virgil?” Asked Remus, gently kissing the crook of Virgil’s neck. Virgil nodded and turned around. “Hug?” He asked gently. He seemed tired. Like words were hard to form. Remus held him. Virgil melted in Remus’s arms. He looked so content to be held there.    
  


A lot of emotions stirred up in Logan. Mostly jealousy. He wished he’d been held like that. Patton and Roman didn’t even like talking to him, let alone offering physical affection. Though he couldn’t blame them all that much. Logan had always closed himself off from them. 

-

Logan observed how the dark sides behaved in front of others and when they were alone. 

When in front of Roman, Patton, and Logan, they would throw insults at each other and complain about one another’s presence. Logan had only just started noticing how  _ empty _ the insults were. 

When they were alone they would drop the act. They would put their guards down. Their walls would crumble. 

Logan wanted that. He wanted it so badly. Even he didn’t realize it himself. He just longed to have that sort of vulnerability with  _ someone _ . 

-

Logan had been lost in thought. And on his way back to his room, he heard soft crying. It was coming from Patton’s room. 

Immediately, he walked to Patton’s door and knocked. 

“Oh-um- I’m b-busy right now. Can you come back later?” Patton said through tears.

“Patton?” Logan asked as he went to turn the knob. When he walked in he saw Patton swaddled in a blanket, tears streaming down his face. His glasses were nowhere to be found and the tips of his hair were damp from his tears. 

Logan rushed to hold Patton, although he was inexperienced with this sort of thing. 

Patton cried harder, the sound hurt Logan, cutting deeper than knives. 

“I’m sorry Logan, I- I just-” Logan quieted Patton. 

“No need to apologize, Patton, I consider you a friend. I’m more than willing to offer my services.” Patton nodded and leaned into Logan more. 

He caressed Patton’s back as Patton’s ocean of tears came flooding out. Logan was aware of the catharsis crying could bring. 

Logan just sat there, adjusting their position to a more comfortable one every so often. 

Logan didn’t know how long he sat there. Could’ve been hours, could’ve been days, could’ve been years. He really didn’t know. His minds drifted every so often as well, his thoughts escaping him as soon as he managed to grasp them. 

He was shaken out of this stupor by Patton.

“Thank you, Logan.” He said quietly.

“No problem, Pat,” Logan replied in earnest. 

That was the start of a very close bond between Patton and Logan. And eventually Roman. And eventually the dark sides.

And Thomas’s confidence now had a huge boost, he really did love himself. 


End file.
